One Side Love
by Dewlen
Summary: Mencintai satu pihak memang sangat menyedihkan namun jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia apa yang bisa kau lakukan?


_Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa diantara mereka._

_Warning : AU, OOC, typo mode on. Gaje mode on._

_Summary : Mencintai satu pihak memang sangat menyedihkan namun jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia apa yang bisa kau lakukan?_

My second story, enjoy it….

* * *

><p>" Kau masih menyukainya ?"<p>

Seorang gadis baru saja selesai terkekeh setelah mengajukan pertanyaan barusan. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat menandakan bahwa ia bukan sedang tertawa bahagia tapi lebih kepada mengejek kepada lawan bicaranya.

" Hayolah sampai kapan kau ingin menyukainya seperti ini ?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya menandakan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar jenuh dengan wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini yaitu seorang gadis yang sedang tertunduk sambil memainkan kedua jarinya. Sama persis seperti kebiasaannya disaat ia sedang malu atau gugup.

" Me-menyukainya apa ?"

Tangan wanita itu semakin cepat menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya menandakan bahwa ia sedang benar-benar yang ia tujukan hanya kepada lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik saat itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya yang memerah benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berada diposisi yang tidak nyaman membicarakan hal itu.

"Jangan berlagak tak mengetahuinya. Kau menyukainya. Kau benar-benar tergila-gila padanya"

"Ka-kau terlalu berlebihan." Ia menyangkal.

"Dia tak menyukaimu." Sesaar suasana menjadi hening. Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Di-dia orang yang baik dan- "

" Sampai kapan kau akan mencintainya secara sepihak?" gadis ini membesarkan suaranya. " Kau tau kan dia tak pernah membalas perasaanmu!?"kali ini sudah cukup kesabarannya. Ia benar-benar gerah dengan wanita ini .

Gadis gugup itu dengan spontan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menampakkan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah. Jelas sekali ia baru saja terluka dengan perkataan tadi.

"Di-dia bukan tidak membalas cintaku ha-hanya saja dia tidak mengetahui jika aku menyukainya" ia mulai memainkan jarinya lagi. "A-aku yakin jika ia mengetahuinya su-suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan membalas perasaanku"lanjutnya.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Atau matamu yang buta? Dia jelas-jelas mengetahuinya. Seisi kelas mengetahuinya. Dia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu agar kau tak menjadi canggung dengannya! Wajahmu yang memerah, ucapanmu yang gagap jika bertemu dengannya itu semua sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kau menyukainya! Tidak butuh otak sepandai _Einstein_ untuk memecahkannya."

Ia menyelesaikan dialognya yang panjang dengan nada yang semakin tinggi menampakkan urat-urat lehernya yang bertonjolan menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar dengan segala kepolosan wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Kau ingin bilang apa sekarang?" ia menghela napas. " Kau melihatnya kemarin berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang memang benar-benar lebih cantik darimu. Kau tau kan dia sudah menyukai Sakura lama sebelum kau menyukainya."

Gadis gugup itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Tertunduk semakain dalam. Pudaknya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisnya saat ini.

" Kau itu benar-benar sangat bo- "

" Ya, aku tahu itu! Aku lebih tau dari dirimu. Aku tau jika dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Aku juga tau jika ia hanya berusaha baik denganku setelah mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi apa kau tau betapa senangnya aku saat ia menegurku disekolah? Betapa berbunga-bunganya aku saat dia membelaku disaat teman-teman lain memaksaku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka?!" Ia mulai terisak. Matanya memerah karena air mata dan kemarahan yang bercampur. Ia menarik napas mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya. "Kau tak tahu. Kau tak pernah tau. Karena kau tak pernah merasakannya."

Kenyataan yang diungkapkan gadis tadi benar-benar membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Ia tau apa yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah benar. Ia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura lama sebelum ia menyukainya. Namun apa harus gadis ini mengatakannya secara jelas dihadapannya. Ia benci kenyataan itu. Ia hanya berusaha menghiraukannya. Mengetahuinya sama saja menghancurkan segala usaha yang telah ia lakukan selama ini untuk mencintai Naruto. Yah, walaupun mencintainya dalam diam.

Ia hanya ingin bahagia. Bahagia dengan rasa sukanya sendiri. Mungkin bagi orang mencintai satu pihak adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan namun baginya ia sudah terbiasa. Ia mulai menyukai hal itu. Hal dimana ia dapat merasakan getaran yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan…

Mungkin itu lah kata yang cocok untuk dirinya. Cinta yang tak terbalaskan. Ia hanya ingin bahagia. Baginya selama Sakuran dan Naruto belum terikat oleh suatu hubungan maka ia akan terus menyukai Naruto. Ia akan terus menyimpan harapan dan beharap kepada Tuhan agar suatu saat nanti Naruto akan menyadari dirinya dan mulai menyukainya.

Walau hanya sedikit…

" Ku mohon. Sadarlah" gadis itu melunak .

"Sadarlah Hinata. Kau sudah terlalu lama menyukainya. Menyukainya dalam sendiri."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Menangis terisak disana. Belum pernah ia merasa semenyedihkan ini. Perlahan bayangan di cermin menghilang. Tak ada lagi gadis yang memandang marah kepadanya. Tak ada lagi suara yang memarahinya. Saat ini dihadapannya hanya menampakkan bayangan dirinya yang sedang terisak sedih. Segala imajinasi tentang dirinya yang paling dalam kini telah berbicara kepadanya. Seakan segala isi hatinya telah tersalurkan. Itu lah yang ia rasakan selama ini. Rasa sakit dan rasa bodoh akan dirinya sendiri. Kali ini ia hanya menatap nanar kearah cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

'Harus kah aku melupakannya?'

Kata itu terulang-ulang dalam pikirannya. Ya, Dia memang sudah terlalu lama bersama perasaan ini. Sesaat rasa sedih yang besar menghampirinya. Ia rasa ia akan merindukan perasaan itu. Karena ia akan benar-benar menguburnya.

Hinata berdiri mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalam laci mejanya. Sekali lagi ia menatap nanar ke arah cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya "Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku agar tak terlalu jauh mencintainya.

Ia mengarahkan gunting yang saat itu telah berada digenggamannya kearah rambut disekitar wajahnya. Suara potongan rambut kini terdengar samar-samar. Saat itu pula helai per helai rambut berjatuhan memenuhi lantai bersamaan dengan jatuhnya memori-memori dan rasa yang telah lama bersarang dihati Hinata.

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku"

Good bye summer, good bye my Love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Bagaimana readers? Aku harap maksud yang ingin aku sampein di fic ini bisa sampai ke para readers Aku hanya jenuh dengan nasib Hinata yang mencintai Naruto tapi Narutonya malah suka Sakura. Hiks banget ;(

Cinta yang tak terbalaskan memang selalu ada dalam kisah nyata. Namun sesakit apapun yang dikatakan banyak orang kalian pasti akan tetap menikmatinya. Itu lah kelebihan dari cinta satu pihak, menyakitkan namun kalian tidak dapat berhenti mencintainya /ketauan author pengalaman wk *nggak*

**Buat para senior author yang membaca fic ini /**_**sengaja di Bold/ **_**aku sangat butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian. Aku hanya seorang pemula dan ini adalah fic kedua ku dari '**_**My Syndrome' /aku harap kalian juga membacanya kkk/. S**_**atu kata masukan dari kalian akan sangat berarti besar bagiku. **

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini /_bow/_

Mind to RnR?

~dewlen~


End file.
